First Dates
by Darkblur
Summary: Just a couple of stories I wrote for fun. My idea of the first date for several of the Sonic characters. SonicxAmy SilverxBlaze ShadowxOC
1. Chapter 1

Here's a couple quick love stories that I've written for most of the main characters in the Sonic world. They will be all oneshots, but each one will be a different chapter. Some of you may not agree with the pairings I've chosen, and I respect that. But please don't bash or flame any of the couples in your reviews. Regular criticism I can take, but please keep your negative thoughts on the couples to yourself.

I'm not really aiming for anything with these...just wrote 'em for fun. I wasn't even planning on putting these up at all, but I figured, "Why not?" The first three chapters will be for Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze respectively. I may put up more afterwards, may not...I just don't know.

Anyway the last thing to say is the usual disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other related characters. The only exception is one character, but she'll show up later.

Chapter 1 The Heart of the Wind

Sonic was moving down the street, but he lacked his usual enthusiasm. Amazingly he wasn't running or even jogging. Sonic was walking on the sidewalk, with a look of anxiety on his face. He was just as wrong on the inside as he was on the outside. The normal feelings of fun and suredness were now replaced with timidness and fright.

(sigh) "Tails I'm going to get you for this..." Sonic mumbled while looking down at the ground.

**Flashback**

Sonic had just finished with a nice run when he decided to swing by Tails' house. Finding his friend working away on the X-Tornado, Sonic slipped inside and waited for his friend to finish. The little two-tailed fox finished whatever it was he was doing and turned around to see Sonic chilling out on a couple crates.

"Hey Sonic what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just came by to pass the time."

An odd glint flickers in Tails' eyes, but passes before Sonic takes notice. "How about a race?" the fox suggests. This catches the hedgehog off-guard and a confused look comes over his face.

"A...a race? Tails are you feeling okay?"

Tails nods, "Not a race on foot. A race on Extreme Gear." The confused look on Sonic's face passes with an "Ohhh." he then shrugs and says "Sure, why not?"

"Just one thing though."

"Hmm?"

"The loser must do one thing that is freely chosen by the winner."

Sonic shrugs again, "Fine."

Tails walks over to a closet and digs out the Blue Star and Yellow Tail, their Extreme Gear boards, and the control devices for the part changes. He hands the appropriate one over to Sonic and they wait outside for the signal.

Tails actually won the race. The little fox didn't cheat or anything, he just rode on Sonic's slipstream until they were almost back to his house, then boosted off the wind, over Sonic, and crossed the finish line.

"Well I'm staying true to my word. What is it you want me to do?" Sonic says just like he normally would. He didn't mind losing to a friend, it wasn't like Tails was Jet or anything.

The fox gets the same mischeivous look as before. Sonic gets this feeling that he's not gonna like what his friend picked.

"Sonic, I want you to take Amy out on a date."

**End Flashback**

Sonic reached Amy's apartment, and didn't really look forward to what he would have to put up with for an afternoon. "I'm really gonna get Tails back for that." he sighs again and knocks on the door.

"Just a minute!" Amy sounded like she was singing, almost as if she knew he was there.

The doorknob turns and the door opens. A "Yes?" is heard before Amy pokes her head out the door. When she sees Sonic there, the door swings open and Amy gestures him in. Sonic enters and sits down on the couch.

"So..." she closes the door "did you need something Sonic?" Amy was wearing her usual outfit, but under the circumstances she looked like a different person to Sonic.

"Well...I, uh...wanted to know...if you'd..." he sighs again, then takes a deep breath, "like to go out on a date."

Amy cocks her head and scratches her ears. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard that right."

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go on date with me."

The pink hedgehog's eyes grow wide and begin sparkle. After all of the times she tried to get him to go out with her, here he was asking her out.

"Sure! When did you want to go?" she asks while landing next to him on the couch, after a large jump.

"Well my entire afternoon is free."

"Then we'll leave now!" she grabs his hand and walks him to the door. After locking it the two leave the apartment building and start walking down the street.

Sonic takes her wherever she wants. They go to see a movie (during which Sonic almost falls asleep), then off to an amusement park. The movie almost bored Sonic to tears, but he was able to have a little fun at the amusement park. The roller coasters put a smile on Sonic's face (but a few made Amy look a little green). One of Amy's favorite moments was at the mini-games. Sonic knocked down three milk-bottle pyramids with three baseballs, and won her a stuffed bear that was about half her size.

As the two leave the park Amy asks "Hey Sonic? Could we go back to my place before dinner?" "Your wish is my command." he replies before scooping her and the bear into his arms and running off at full speed.

They reach the apartment in about two minutes. Amy sets her prize down on the couch before asking, "Hey Sonic? Would like me to cook dinner or would you rather we go out to eat?"

This is one of the things Sonic planned for, and replied with "Well you can cook if you want to...but that would mean canceling the reservations I made at the Coastline Cove." (Coastline Cove is a romantic restaurant on the beach that has some of the best seafood around.)

Amy's eyes lit up again at what he said, "Are you serious?" Sonic nods. This almost brings her to tears and she flings herself into his arms. "Hey..easy Ames. Do that too hard and I can't take us there." he says jokingly. In about five minutes Sonic and Amy are at the restaurant.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, its under Rose." Amy blushes a little when she hears that Sonic used her name to reserve a table.

After going over the list, the waiter says "Ah yes, Rose party of two. Right this way please." He leads the two to the upper floor (reservations only) and out onto a balcony facing the ocean. Sonic seats Amy before sitting down himself.

"Here you go." He hands them two menus "May I offer you both a glass of water while you look over your menus?" the waiter asks while lighting the candles on the table.

"Sure" they both respond. The waiter departs leaving the two of them alone. Sonic glances over and sees that Amy has a few tears in her eyes.

"Something wrong Amy?"

She shakes her head. "Its just that, I thought that this would be a dream of mine that would never come true." Sonic gives her that grin that melts her heart, "Well what do I normally do?"

The waiter returns for their order. After he departs Amy speaks up again. "But after all of the times I've tried, why now?"

Sonic admits that this whole thing came about from a bet he made with Tails. When he notices her face sink a little, he added "But if I had known how much fun it was to be with you, I'd have taken you out on a date a long time ago." This manages to lift her spirits a little.

"Enough fun to make you want to be mine?"

"Don't ruin the moment Ames."

A little blush shows up, "Sorry."

The waiter returns with their food. A fresh roasted salmon filet for Amy, and a shrimp and pasta combo for Sonic. They both eat very politely. Amy can't help but feel as though she's in a dream. The romantic atmosphere, enhanced by the candles, a lovely view of the ocean at late-sunset, and (most importantly) Sonic sitting across from her. Its almost too much. After dinner Sonic pays for the dinner with a couple twenties he had in the cuff of his glove. Then he lifted Amy up and jumped off the balcony.

"Now where Ames?" he asked the pink hedgehog lying in his arms.

"I don't know. I can't think of any place else."

"Alright then." Sonic sped off again, not towards the city but off into the country. Sonic and Amy speed into the forest with Amy wondering where the two of them were going. She looked up towards her love and got lost in his looks. Sonic suddenly stopped which jolted Amy out of her trance.

"Why are we still in the forest?" she asked while Sonic set her down. "You'll see. This isn't where I wanted to take you, but this is as far as we go. With you eyes open that is." Amy catches the hint and shuts her eyes.

"You peeking?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright, just keep your eyes shut." Amy could feel Sonic grab her hand and lead her through the remainder of the forest.

"Sonic if you make me walk into a tree, you and the business end of my hammer are gonna become real close."

"Relax Amy, we're here." She feels him angle her head upwards. "Okay open your eyes." Amy opens them and gasps. They were in a clearing and she was looking up at a cloudless view of the starry sky above.

"Its...its..." she can't find the words to describe how beautiful the scene is.

"Like it?" she turns and sees Sonic sitting down. She sits down too and says "Yea" Sonic is sitting with his legs out and is leaning back, his arms are keeping him falling over backwards. Amy's sitting cross-legged, but has her arms out to her sides, hands on the ground.

"Hey Ames, I'm sorry." she looks at Sonic and asks "Why?"

"To be honest, I didn't want to go out with you. I figured that I was going to be bored the entire time." he moves a hand onto her's. "Thanks for proving me wrong."

"So you liked this date?" she asked. Sonic nods. "Now that I've gone out with you, and had this much fun...I regret not doing it sooner." He glances over and sees a few tears in her eyes. "Come here..." He grabs around her waist and pulls her close enough for their shoulders to touch.

This move catches Amy off guard. She almost pulls out her hammer, but is so close to Sonic that her heart melts away and her cheeks glow red. He smiles and moves the arm around her shoulders.

"Good enough first date?" he asks.

"Only one thing is missing." she turns her body within Sonic's arm to face him and puts a small kiss on his cheek. Now the blue one's cheeks are glowing as red as hers. He turns his head to look at her and asks "Want to try again?" Amy picks up the hint and places a long kiss on Sonic's lips which he returns.

After the hedgehogs pull away, Amy leans against Sonic and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for making a dream come true today, Sonic." she says while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What's a boyfriend for?"

"But I thought..." she's quieted by a finger to her lips.

"Guess _two_ dreams came true today." he said with his characteristic grin. A crying Amy pulls herself in front of Sonic and holds him real close. _Tails I'm never gonna be able to repay you for this._ He thinks while putting his own arms around his new girlfriend.

**Well...what do you think? Like I said I just wrote these for fun when the ideas popped into my head. Shadow's chapter is next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Heart of a Shadow

It was a cloudy, grey day. Not raining, not sunny, just...grey. The favorite kind of day to one black and red hedgehog. A cool breeze swept through Shadow's quills. "Ah...That feels nice." he says to no-one while sitting on the top of a building. Without warning Shadow leapt off of the building and began skating down its side.

"Guess I'll go check on her."

**Flashback**

Shadow was just casually walking around. He had no place to go, and was instead walking to try and clear his head. His thoughts kept wandering back to Maria and the ARK. As he walked around the corner he heard a "Look out!"

The yell came a little too late. Shadow didn't have enough time to leap out of the way, and was hit by someone else. As he shook the collision off he looked to see what hit him. He saw a damaged Extreme Gear, several bags of groceries lying on the ground with their containts spilled everywhere, and a girl.

_Whoops..._ Shadow walks over and helps the girl up, seeing that she's a purple hedgehog. She groans when she sees her groceries everywhere and her board was too damaged to ride. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Shadow explained.

"That's okay, yet another attack from my bad luck." she began to pick up the salvagable food. Shadow began to help. "Is there anything else I can do?" he asks.

"Well if you want to help out a little more, you could carry my board back to my apartment with me." she says with her arms full of the bags. Shadow lifted up her board and any pieces that came off and carried the machine while walking beside her. "Oh, I forgot. My name's Dusk."

"Shadow"

"Hmm, interesting name. Anyway nice to meet you." she says with a hint of a smile.

Dusk was a few inches shorter than Shadow. She had midnight-purple fur and had twilight-blue eyes. Dusk wore a black T-shirt with dark-silver lines running parallel to her sides. The same pattern was repeated on her pants, which looked like jeans, but were really sweatpants and she wore deep-blue sneakers. Her quills came down to just above her shoulders, except for one. The lone quill drooped in front of her face, stopping at the cheek and blocking about half of her left eye.

"Well we're here." she said suddenly. Shadow followed her inside the apartment building and up to hers which had little furniture. The black hedgehog followed the purple one inside and set the remnents of the Extreme Gear next to the couch. "Thanks for the help Shadow." Dusk says when she emerges from the kitchen.

"Well I did break your board and ruin some of your groceries, I couldn't have left you there."

"Still I really appriciate it. If you ever just want to come and hang out, I'll probably be here."

"I just may. Good-bye Dusk."

"Bye, Shadow."

**End Flashback**

That was almost six months ago, and Dusk had become Shadow's first friend (after Maria of course). In fact around her Shadow almost seemed...happy.

Unfortunately even in those six months, Dusk's board hasn't been repaired. She doesn't have the money necessary to take it to a rergular repairer, and since Shadow wasn't on the best of terms with Tails they couldn't go there either. Shadow blamed himself for her board's damage and continually did what he could to help her out.

Shadow also seemed to pick up on something new in the recent weeks when he was with her. At first Dusk seemed like a shy, closed-up girl. But recently she seemed to be leaving her shell whenever she was near Shadow.

Shadow arrives at her apartment and knocks. Knowing its him Dusk opens the door and says "Hi there Shadow!"

"Hey Dusk."

_Just as chatty as ever._ She thinks to herself. "Really grey day today huh?" she asks while glancing out the window.

"Yea, of course I've always liked this kind of day." he says from his spot on the couch.

"Eh, they're alright." she says while seating herself next to him.

"Did you need my help with anything today?"

"No, the rest of my day is completely empty."

"Care to go anywhere?" this was Shadow's way of asking if they could go on a walk.

"Well I was thinking of something a little different." Shadow's ears twitched a little. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out on a date?"

This struck a bit of blow to Shadow. Him? On a romantic evening? Just the thought of it dragged Shadow a ways out of his comfort zone. He decided on not saying a simple no, instead opting for, "Uh...I'm not really the romantic type."

"So? I could set it up."

"But neither of us have any money for the dinner."

"Nobody said a date had to include dinner."

Shadow sighs and gives in "Alright, I give. You just want to have evening with me." Dusk nods and blushs a little. "Fine, I'll be back around 7:00. Eat dinner before then." he says simply then leaves.

When seven rolls around Shadow returns to the apartment. He knocks on the door and as usual Dusk opens it in her usual clothes. "Hi Shadow."

"Hi Dusk. I brought you something." He hands her a rose that was a dark-red color that almost hit black.

"Oh Shadow. You didn't have to." She blushs a little and puts the rose in a small vase of water.

"So care to go for a run?"

"Shadow is that the only thing you do to have fun?" he gives Dusk a slight scowl. "I'm just joking. That actually sounds nice." She straps on her sneakers and follows Shadow outside.

When the two leave the building Shadow asks, "Hey Dusk how much do you trust me?"

"A lot. Why?" Shadow quickly lifts her up and begins skating away at high speeds. "How are you..." Dusk trails off at the look of determination on Shadow's face. After a few minutes they leave the city and a couple more after that they're near the coastline. After Shadow sets her down, she asks "Where are we?"

"Just take a look." Shadow says while pointing toward the ocean. She turns around and sees thousands of stars sparkling in the sky and their reflections in the water. "I remember you told me that one of your favorite things to watch are the stars."

"Its beautiful." Dusk says while sitting down on the grass. Shadow sits down next to her but stays quiet. He glances over at her and notices a few tears in her eyes.

"Something wrong Dusk?"

She shakes her head and replies, "No, no. Everything's fine. Its just...this is the first time that I've felt...wanted."

"I don't follow. A rose and view of the night sky is enough to make you feel wanted?"

"Yea. You see I have two older brothers. They got all of the attention and support from my parents. Me...not so much." the tears begin to roll down her cheeks "Its just that I never got any support from my parents on any of the choices I made. Worse yet, I couldn't make any friends at all. I got fed up with it...I ran away." Dusk flings herself onto Shadow and begins to sob uncontrollably, catching the black and red one off-guard. "I...I couldn't stand it any longer. Sure they did give me my Extreme Gear, but it just felt like...like...I wasn't wanted or loved." Her arms work their way behind Shadow and he's caught in a hug.

Even though he fights it as hard as he can, a few tears fall from Shadow's ruby eyes too. Almost instinctively Shadow begins stroking her quills softly and gently with one hand, the other returning the hug.

"If it helps...I've had roughly the same kind of life." Shadow says with a comforting tone. This stops the sobs, but not the tears. "The only friend I ever made, besides you, was killed. It hurts a lot. Its more then anyone should have to bear, and to this very day I miss her a lot. But I have hope because I know that she's watching over me."

Dusk pulls away from Shadow a little to look at him, "What about your parents?"

"I didn't have any. I was made in a lab."

"Really?" she asks with the tears beginning to slow.

Shadow nods. "By a crazy scientist. I guess that...in a way...that means that I have no parents to turn to either."

Dusk wipes away the last of the tears and looks into Shadow's deep-red eyes. Those eyes which normally conveyed anger and hate to everyone who saw them, conveyed something different to Dusk; comfort. Dusk felt at ease whenever those red eyes were upon her, and knew at once that he was telling the truth.

"Those red eyes of yours. Its almost like they're telling me that everything will be okay."

"That's what my heart's saying too."

Dusk quickly shot forward and planted her lips against Shadow's, leaving a big look of surprise on the latter's face. He was surprised because she suddenly kissed him, but also because of how he felt. When her lips met his, it felt like he was completed. It felt like Shadow had found a new side of himself.

Just as quickly as she shot forward, Dusk jerked back and clearly looked flustered. "Shadow...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Oh, what's the use? You probably hate me now." She said with tears falling down her face again. "Guess I'm just supposed to be alone." Dusk started to get back up, but Shadow pulled her back into a sitting position.

"I'm not mad at you Dusk. That kiss meant more to me than you know. It made me realize that...I...love you." that last part was really hard for him to get out.

"Shadow...I love you too." This time, both hedgehogs move together and share their first 'official' kiss. After the kiss Dusk leans aginst Shadow, head on shoulder. He begins gently stroking her quills again and says, "Don't worry Dusk. You'll never be alone again." That calms her enough to stop the tears, but Shadow felt one last tear hit his shoulder, a tear of happiness.

**I had fun with this chapter, dragging Shadow out of his comfort zone multiple times. Anyway...next chapter will be between Blaze and Silver, that one's also fun to write! Its not done...yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Heart of a Fire

Silver was very anxious for 7:30 to come. He had just gotten his first date, and with princess Blaze no less! He made sure to be at his best. The only possible thing that could ruin his date was a possible storm that was on its way, and he hoped that it would stay away for the evening.

When 7:20 came Silver set off for Blaze's palace. When he arrived he spoke with the guard outside.

"Hello, I'm here to see Blaze."

"Ah yes, princess Blaze has been expecting you. I will be back." the guard departs towards the palace. Silver nervously shuffles around in anticipation. The guard and Blaze return in a few minutes. "We expect Blaze to be back no later than eleven. We trust that you will be able to protect her well."

"You can count on me." Silver says with enough confidence to convince the guard. He and Blaze begin to walk away. "So where'd you want to go first?"

"I just finished dinner, so maybe an ice cream stand?" Blaze asks with a smile. "Sure." The two leave the palace and find an ice cream stand near the quiet park. It was closing, but the princess's business got the vendor to hand over two ice creams, a chocolate for Blaze and a vanilla for Silver.

The couple moves into the park and finds a small bench to sit down and eat on. "Mmm, I love chocolate ice cream." Blaze says with a content smile on her face. "Its pretty good, but I prefer vanilla." Silver says before taking another bite. A little of the ice cream gets on his nose and Blaze giggles when she sees it.

"What?"

"Your nose. Its got ice cream on it." Silver wipes it away, and they finish their desserts. "Now where Blaze?"

"We're actually where I wanted to be. I'd like to take a walk through this park." Silver stands and helps the feline to her feet. They begin to walk down the paths, hand in hand. "This park is nice." Blaze comments.

"And the gardens at the palace aren't?"

"No they are. Its just...something here is different than at the palace." Blaze's nose twitches a little. "Something wrong?" Silver asks. "No, it just felt like something hit it." Silver gets the same sensation on his shoulder. They look up and see that rain is starting to fall. _Man...This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!_ Silver thinks as the rainfall increases.

"Come on Blaze, there's shelter over here." he starts running towards a gazebo, pulling Blaze along. The two get in the gazebo before the clouds open up and the sky turns grey from the rain. "Not too wet?" Silver asks. Blaze shakes her head, "I'm a little wet, but I'll dry."

The hedgehog and cat are stuck in the gazebo until the storm ends, which doesn't look like it will happen anytime soon. The seats weren't too wet, the closed windows kept out most of the rain. They sit down with a noticable space between them. _Maybe I should try messing with him, see if he really does like me..._ Blaze thinks to herself before sliding over to Silver and leaning against him.

"Something wrong Blaze?" Silver asks with a little blush on his cheeks.

"No, I'm just trying to stay warm."

"Can't you make a fire?"

"Not when my fur's wet." Silver asks no more questions. He actually likes Blaze leaning against him, her body was nice and warm. Its a welcome change from the cold air around them. He also stays silent when her arms come around him. "Hey Silver. Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Blaze. You're my best friend."

"Not what I meant. I mean do you like me more then just normal friends." Silver blushes and looks away. "Well...I do have certain feelings for you." he looks back towards her. "Yea I like you that way." he puts an arm around her back. "You like me that way?" she nods.

Her hand moves to play with his chest fluff a little. "Would you mind?" Silver shakes his head. Blaze's head moves from his shoulder to the white tuff._ This is really soft..._ she thinks while nestling her head into it.

"Comfortable?" Silver asks with laughter in his voice.

She looks up at him and he looks down towards her. Almost unconsciously their faces begin to move close. Their lips meet and they share a lovely kiss.

When they pull away Silver seems really nervous. "What's wrong Silver?" she asks while sitting back up.

"I don't know, it feels at though I'm doing something wrong." She cups a hand on the side of his face and turns his head to face her.

"Silver you're not doing anything wrong. I am a princess, but I still can choose who kisses me and who doesn't." she looks deep into his eyes. "If the guards have a problem with that, well tough. You're my boyfriend Silver, we can kiss and they can't do a thing."

"Blaze, I was wrong."

"How?"

"I don't like you...I love you." This makes Blaze's cheeks turn bright red. "I love you too." The two share another kiss, but this time Blaze's hands come around Silver's neck and his go around her waist. This time when they seperate Silver isn't nervous, but is smiling. "I made a great choice."

"So did I." Silver backs away a little and lies down with his legs off the seats. "Storm will last awhile. Does the princess want to rest?" Blaze blushes and smiles. She lays down on top of him, resting her head in his chest fluff, her legs on the seat. Silver's arm moves across her chest. "Watch where that arm is going." The sound of the drumming rain against the walls of the gazebo lulls the couple into a deep drowziness.

"I don't think you'll get home by the 11:00 curfew."

"That guard was probably just doing that to spook you, if I don't come back till 11:00 tomorrow night then they have to deal with it." This gets a small laugh out of Silver.

Blaze begins to sing part of a Japanese song. The combination of her gentle singing voice and the rain is too much for Silver. He falls asleep before Blaze finishes half of her song.

When she does finish Blaze listens to the rain and feels the deep breathing of the silvery pillow underneath her." A girl could get used to this..." she closes her eyes and falls asleep too.

**This one is actually my personal fav of the three. In case you're wondering, the song that Blaze was singing is called (in English) 'The Shining Road'. The part is actually the part that plays during one of the Japanese Sonic X credits. If you want hear it head to youtube and search for 'The Shining Road'. Its like the second or third video on the first page.**


End file.
